corvadarfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Delmesia
The Battle of Delmesia was an important battle in the entire galaxy's history, even though it only involved the IWA Republic and the Corvadar Empire. It showed the first example of how air support can turn the tide of the war. It also showcased the debut of the first MSV Ultracruiser. The victory of the IWA was credited to the Ultracruiser saving them from an ultimate defeat and MSV made billions from agencies around the world, all eager to purchase what was being publicized as the greatest ship next to the ''MSV Valturnica. ''All the other major companies such as Julran Shield Technologies and Urna Communications rushed to make their own contributions to the Ultracruiser so they caould get at some of MSV's income. Anyway, the Battle of Delmesia was obviously fought over the planet of Delmesia. Delmesia had been fighting a civil war for about fifty years and both IWA and Corvadar leaders thought that the planet was ripe for the taking. They sent troops over to aid in the civil war and both supported the opposite side. The IWA supported the Republican fighters while the Corvadar put their support behind the Ultranationalists. The Corvadar had several advantages before the start of the war. For one thing, the Rebublicans were the ones rebelling against the Ultranationalist totalitarian government and they were fewer in number than the Ultranationalists. The Ultranationalists controlled all the major cities so therefore were in rigid control of the flowing trade and most of the major resources. Since the Ultranationalists comprised almost all of the planet's military, the Republicans were forced to mantain a guerilla war in the jungles of Delmesia with hand made weapons. Casualties were high as forests were bombed heavily by the Ultranationalists. When the IWA arrived to assist, they did not expect the situation at Delmesia to be this bad for them. Concentrating their collective energies, the IWA sieged a nearby Delmesian city and captured it. From there, they set up a permanent military base and planned on launching raids on Ultranationalist and disputed territory. But then the Corvadar started to crack down hard. The Ultranationalists had one gigantic advantage over the IWA and the Republicans. Satellities above Delmesia were all Ultranationalist-controlled so besides having control of the media, they also had up to date satellite images of IWA positions. They were able to intercept all of the IWA raids and were able to destroy them before they could become a threat. The IWA economy inflated as they needed to buy weapons and armor and mostly medical support for the mainly inadequate Republican soldiers. The IWA suffered their biggest blow in the war when their one foothold, the city of Baldar, fell to Ultranationalists with a loss of over 650,000 IWA military casualties. The Corvadar pursued the moral-drained IWA and Republican troops to the plains of Delmesia about five miles outside the city of Baldar. There, they set up flimsy defenses that fell almost immediately to the massive Corvadar newly made MSV Nalmetra Battle Tanks. For two days, Corvadar attempted rushes on the IWA defensive positions at the top of the hill failed. The IWA were luckily heavily equipped with many Tarlas E59 Rocket Launchers, which kept Corvadar airstrikes from hitting their bunkers. On the morning of the third day, the Corvadar launched the biggest assault of all on the bunkers and trenches constructed by the IWA. Nalmetra Battle Tanks led the way, blasting the bunkers to pieces as if the stond bunkers were made from glass. E59 Rocket Launchers kept them at bay but the IWA generals knew they would be overwhelmed any second. That's when the miracle happened. The first Ultracruiser ever to enter combat entered geosynchronis orbit oin the side of the IWA. After an initial hammering from the mini-lazing cannons and the blunthead missiles, the Corvadar began a fighting retreat all the way back to Baldar. Not only did the Ultracruiser bring firepower, it brought thousands of IWA reinforcements. Fighting in Delmesia lasted for around two months after that final battle but it commenced in mostly small skirmishes. Finally, the Ultranationalists issued their surrender as their capital city was going up in flames. The IWA doused the fire with the help of the Corvadar and they signed the peace treaty after a day after that, with the Ultranationalist leader ceding control of the Delmesia power seats over to the victorious Republicans. The New Delmesian Republic has lasted and functioned prosperously up to this day.